


Guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.

by dudebladeX



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Thoughts, Female My Unit | Byleth, POV Alternating, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudebladeX/pseuds/dudebladeX
Summary: “Professor, kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.”“When I first arrived here, you told me to ‘guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.’”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.

“Professor, kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.” Rhea demanded of me.

I can see Edelgard’s eyes. They hide sadness behind them. A mask she created to hide the little girl that was hurt. The little girl that was forced to see her siblings die in front of her. In that dungeon.

“When I first arrived here, you told me to ‘guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.’”

You said my heart made its choice. My cold. Unbeating heart. And now, you wish for me to silence a different heart. My student’s heart.

“I did just that.”

Caspar learned that he was an excellent fighter and he in turn, learned from his fellow classmates. Because I took the time to teach him the value of his own strengths. From Linhardt, the best mage to go to if you ever got a nasty cut.

“I’ve seen them at their worst…”

Hubert. Oh Hubert. Always with the threats. All to protect her. Protect her from me. It hurt… Not being trusted. But Edelgard trusted me. Trusted me enough to share her darkest secret with me.

“I’ve seen them at their best.”

Dorothea. Petra. There was a mission in the Empire. Petra took a hit for Dorothea, and she in turn, blasted the bandit who had struck her friend with powerful magic and then healed Petra. I once overheard the two bonding over causing trouble for nobility after that.

“I’ve seen them cry.”

Linhardt was never good with blood. But I managed to calm him down after fighting those bandits. He learned magic so that he could heal and fight back _without_ needing to see it. _I_ taught him that.

“I’ve seen them laugh.”

Hubert once tried to open up more to Bernadetta. It scared her, but his try was earnest. He was even having a discussion with Ferdinand about what was best for the Empire. Despite their differences and how they approach it, they both care for Edelgard.

“I’ve been their teacher. For _all_ of them.”

There are some students that asked to join the class when I asked them if they wanted to. Some even showed up on their own. I teach them too. Even Alois and Shamir wanted to stick around. Alois because he promised my dad, and Shamir because she simply wanted to.

I wipe a tear from Edelgard’s face as she looks up in surprise. As if she wasn’t expecting that. Why? Regardless, I will answer that question. Right here. Right now.

“As a teacher, I protect my students. That includes protecting them from _you!_ ”

I turn around and raise my sword. I can see Rhea’s face seething in anger. Good. This is _my_ choice. _My_ decision. The first I’ve ever had.

“I will protect Edelgard!”

* * *

“Professor, kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.” Rhea demanded of my professor.

So this is it.

“When I first arrived here, you told me to ‘guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.’” She said. I’ve betrayed that. ‘Virtue,’ ‘care,’ and ‘sincerity’?- I’m none of those things. I don’t deserve it. I was left in that dungeon. It was because of this.

“I did just that.” It stuck. It stuck for everyone _but_ myself. Because I _can’t_ be happy. Not while this wretched system shackles everyone around me. I tried to distance myself from others. But it was all for naught. 

“I’ve seen them at their worst…” Me. It’s me. I’m the worst of them all. I was always planning. Plotting. Maybe I don’t deserve to have the professor in my life. I will miss her. I will always ache when I inevitably fight her in the future. There is no way she chooses me.

“I’ve seen them at their best.” She couldn’t possibly be talking about me. She must be talking about Caspar. Or Linhardt. Petra, Dorothea, Ferdinand, Bernadetta- Even _Hubert_ is better than me.

“I’ve seen them cry.” I can only hope that they cry for me. A single tear. I know she is talking of the past, but still… She’s seen me cry before. She’s seen Linhardt cry before. She’s seen Bernadetta cry before… She’s seen me cry. She would always wipe my tears. I will miss that.

“I’ve seen them laugh.” She thought me wanting to use my axe in the kitchen was a joke. Her laughter was so sincere. So sweet. So natural. It didn’t matter how the food tasted. That moment with her… It was so special. And now, I’ll never get to hear it again.

“I’ve been their teacher. For _all_ of them.” Some students from other classes asked to join the class. Lysithea in particular was one of them. We knew each other’s plight. Sylvain was another. For all his talk, he was actually quite smart, and he hated crests too. It was nice to have an honest talk about crests with him. Even Alois didn’t cause as much guilt as I initially thought.

She’s walking towards me. This is it. This is the end. This is-

… She’s… She’s wiping a tear?

“As a teacher, I protect my students. That includes protecting them from _you!_ ”

Byleth… Thank you.

“I will protect Edelgard!”

* * *

“Professor, kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.” After everything. I almost had it. I just have to try again. Perhaps killing this insolent girl will satisfy me until I can learn why it failed.

That insolent little… Her wretched expression doesn’t falter. As if she does not know or care what she did. No matter. I still have the Professor. _She_ will be my weapon of vengeance! My sword to cut down those who stand in my way! The one who will bring my mother back!

“When I first arrived here, you told me to ‘guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.’”

And edelgard is an absolute failure! Cut her down. Now. _NOW!_

“I did just that.”

For the others perhaps. Shame about Hubert. He would have made an _excellent_ servant of the church if it were not for his loyalty to edelgard.

“I’ve seen them at their worst…”

Like edelgard. _She_ dares interrupt this ceremony! She _has_ to be the reason why it failed. Her! HER! HER! HER! If it weren’t for _her_ presence, my mother would be here right now!

“I’ve seen them at their best.”

Like the others. True followers. True soldiers. Ready to strike down any heretic. Like good soldiers. Ready to _die_ for this cause. _My_ cause.

“I’ve seen them cry.”

Mere crocodile tears from the emperor. They are fake! Why bother with this prattle? Just cut her down already! DO IT! I am the reason you live! DO AS I SAY!

“I’ve seen them laugh.”

Yes. I’m sure. That wench was probably laughing at what she merely _thought_ was going to happen. But not anymore. Now she will be cut down.

“I’ve been their teacher. For _all_ of them.”

Yes. Like good soldiers, they too will serve me well. I’ve done _everything_ for humanity. They will fall in line. Or else.

She is finally walking towards edelgard. Finally. She will cut her down-

Why is the professor wiping a tear from her eye?

… no…

… No…

No…

No.

NO.

NO!

_NO!_

“As a teacher, I protect my students. That includes protecting them from _you!_ ” It says as it turns around to face me with that _stolen_ sword in its hands.

It seems as if this one doesn’t work as well. I will just have to start again. The next one I’ll _force_ to learn what they are. They will know what their purpose is. And it will be a success. Unlike you.

“I will protect Edelgard!”

You miserable failure. I’ll just have to end you myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly inspired by this: https://hazurasinner.tumblr.com/post/616862739584991232/lead-them-well-what-i-felt-playing-as-byleth.
> 
> After playing Crimson Flower (twice, because we finally change the system for the better), I figured that if these are the thoughts running through Byleth's head, then what thoughts are running through Edelgard's head? Or Rhea? What are their reactions to Byleth choosing Edelgard?
> 
> First post here, so feel free to leave comments about what I can improve.


End file.
